Hana Kaze
by Hime Park
Summary: (All x N) Hakyeon, namja manis yang disukai lima orang namja tampan yang berbeda pekerjaan. tapi kelima namja ini harus menelan kekecewaan karena Hakyeon akan melanjutkan studi ke luar negeri. hari-hari mereka berubah suram. VIXX area! VIXX with Wongeun! no bash! DLDR!


HANA KAZE

:VIXX+Won Geun:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk+Won Geun:

:LeoN/HaKen/RaKen/NBin/NHyuk/Won GeunxN:

:remake VIXX Hana Kaze:

::

* * *

 **ini ff remake dari MVnya VIXX yang Hana Kaze, pasti tahulah**

 **kalo ada scene yang nggak sama, jangan protes ya, namanya juga remake, ada beberapa yang hime rubah**

 **no bash!**

 **DLDR!  
**

 **read review fav and follow**

* * *

Seoul Univ.

Hyuk selalu duduk di bangku paling belakang kelasnya. Memangku wajahnya dengan tangan menatap keluar jendela. **CKLEK!**

"Cha Hakyeon?!" suara sang dosen yang memanggil orang yang ia kenal membuatnya menoleh. Namja manis tan itu tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Mian, saya terlambat lagi!" Hakyeon menunduk meminta maaf.

"Cepat duduk di tempatmu!" Hakyeon mengangguk dan segera duduk di tempat kosong. Hyuk yang melihatnya tersenyum.

Jadwal kelas Hyuk dan Hakyeon baru saja selesai. Namja manis itu keluar dari kelas bersama teman-temannya.

Hyuk menemukan Hakyeon berpisah dengan temannya di depan mading kampus. Dia ragu apa harus menghampirinya atau tidak. Hingga-

"Em, chogiyo~" Hyuk mengambil daun kering yang ada di pundak Hakyeon, membuat namja manis itu terkejut.

"Eoh?" Hyuk tersenyum sembari menunjukkan daun yang ia ambil tadi.

"Ada di pundakmu, Yeon-ah!" Hakyeon tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo Hyukkie~" Hyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

Ken, barista tampan sekaligus manis itu nampak sibuk dengan lattenya hingga akhirnya tumpah. Membuatnya berdecak kesal. **Kling~** Ken mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum. Pelanggan setia cafenya datang lagi bersama temannya.

Hakyeon dan temannya memasuki sebuah cafe, mereka asyik bercanda. Ken mengamati bagaimana Hakyeon berbicara, tertawa, dan tersenyum. Tanpa sadar ia ikut tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Ravi baru saja selesai dengan urusan menghias _cake_ buatannya. Dia membawa _cake_ keluar dari dapur menuju pelanggan yang memesan.

"Silakan dinikmati!" ujarnya sembari membungkuk sopan. Saat matanya tak sengaja melihat Hakyeon yang terus menatap sebuah pigura yang bergambar menara eiffel, dia terus menatap namja manis itu. Namja tampan yang bekerja sebagai _pâtissie_ tak sadar jika obyek yang sejak tadi dipandanginya menatapnya balik.

"Ah!" Ravi yang kaget berkedip dan dengan segera kembali ke dapur.

.

.

Hakyeon menghentikan laju sepedanya di depan sebuah toko bunga langganannya. Dia melihat-lihat bunga mana yang cocok untuk ia bawa ke tempat kerjanya.

Wongeun keluar dari tokonya dan menatap Hakyeon yang balik menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku beli ini!" Wongeun hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

.

.

Bekerja menjadi seorang manager di sebuah perusahaan fashion terkadang membuat Taekwoon sedikit pusing. Mengecek barang satu dan lainnya, dan mendatanya. Dia serasa tercekik. Termasuk hari ini, karena matanya lelah ia melonggarkan dasinya dan menyangga satu kepalanya, tak sengaja matanya menatap vas yang berisi bunga. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hakyeon yang sedang melipat entah apa itu dan tersenyum.

.

.

Menjadi petugas perpustakaan adalah pekerjaan Hongbin, setiap hari mengecek buku yang dipinjam dan yang dikembalikan. Tapi, ada yang membuatnya betah bekerja akhir-akhir ini. Hakyeon, mahasiswa manis yang selalu datang berkunjung untuk sekedar membaca, meminjam, dan mengembalikan buku.

"Chogiyo~" Hongbin mendongak saat mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing di telinganya.

"Oh ne, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujarnya dengan senyuman, yang dibalas senyuman oleh Hakyeon.

Hakyeon, namja manis itu sebenarnya termasuk tinggi, tapi tetap saja, bermusuhan dengan rak yang tinggi membuatnya kesal. Padahal buku yang ia inginkan ada di atas sana.

"Ukhh~" keluhnya karena dari tadi buku yang ia inginkan tak kunjung ia dapat. Hingga sebuah tangan yang lebih besar darinya mengambil buku itu.

Hongbin menatap buku itu sejenak. Hakyeon menatap Hongbin dengan pandangan malu. Ia namja tapi tak sampai untuk mengambil buku itu.

"Untukmu!" ujar Hongbin sembari memberikan buku itu pada Hakyeon.

"Ah~ gomawoo~" Hongbin tersenyum membalasnya.

.

.

Hakyeon sedang membaca buku tentang Prancis di atap kampusnya seorang diri. Hingga Hyuk datang dan mengambil buku itu darinya.

"Hap! Kau membaca apa?" tanya Hyuk.

"Hyukkie!" pekik Hakyeon kaget. Hyuk membaca judul di cover depan. Dan senyum yang semula ada di wajahnya kini perlahan lenyap dan menatap Hakyeon dengan pandangan tak bisa didefinisikan.

Hakyeon dengan segera mengambil buku itu dari Hyuk tanpa menatap mata namja tampan di hadapannya. Hyuk yang semula terdiam lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Prancis ya? Kau ingin ke sana?" Hyuk membalik badannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hakyeon, dia menatap sendu, senyum itu kembali hilang. Hakyeon hanya diam sembari tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

.

.

Hakyeon mendatangi toko bunga Wongeun lagi tapi dengan menuntun sepedanya. Wongeun yang saat itu tengah menyiram bunga menatapnya heran.

"Hari ini?" tanyanya. Hakyeon mengangguk samar. Wongeun meletakkan alat penyiramnya.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!" dia kembali membawa sebuah sepeda tua.

"Jja!" Wongeun tersenyum menatap Hakyeon.

Wongeun membonceng Hakyeon di belakang. Senyum terkembang di bibir keduanya. Hingga tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah gedung. Hakyeon dan Wongeun sama-sama turun dari sepeda.

"Gomawo~" Wongeun menunduk sejenak.

"Ah, Hakyeon-ah!" namja manis itu menoleh kembali.

"Ne?" Wongeun tersenyum.

"Gomawo, hwaiting!" ujar Wongeun.

.

.

Di cafe, Ken berinisiatif memberikan latte khusus untuk Hakyeon. Dia menghampiri meja Hakyeon, dan meletakkan latte itu. Hakyeon yang kaget dengan segera melepas headsetnya dan menatap Ken bingung.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Untukmu!" jawab Ken. Hakyeon menyentuh cangkir latte bergambar menara eiffel itu dengan perlahan, dan menunduk terima kasih.

"Gomawo~" ujarnya. Ken terdiam beberapa saat. Ken menggeleng pelan lalu mengangguk dengan senyum kikuk.

"Ne, gwaenchana!" Ken berlalu dari hadapan Hakyeon.

Saat asyik membaca, dia menatap jam di tangannya.

"Ah! Aku terlambat!" ujarnya. Lalu dengan segera berberes. Dan membayar lattenya. Ravi yang melihat Hakyeon terburu-buru keluar, kembali masuk ke dalam dapur, mengambil payung, mengingat di luar hujan.

Hakyeon yang berada di luar bingung hendak pergi bagaimana mengingat hujan sedang turun. Hingga Ravi datang dan memberi payung.

"Ini, gunakan ini!" ujar Ravi dengan senyumannya. Hakyeon mengangguk dengan senyum.

"Gomawo~" Ravi membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum dia kembali masuk.

.

.

Di tempat kerjanya, Hakyeon dimintai tolong untuk memindahkan box-box ke dalam gudang.

"Tolong ne~" Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Ne, akan saya kerjakan!" Hakyeon menunduk hormat lalu mulai memindahkan satu box. Tapi karena berat box itu malah jatuh. Taekwoon yang kebetulan datang, langsung meletakkan tasnya dan membantu Hakyeon.

"Ini biar aku saja!" Taekwoon masuk ke dalam gudang, Hakyeon membungkuk lalu kembali mengambil box yang lebih ringan, dan mengikuti langkah Taekwoon ke dalam gudang.

Satu per satu box telah mereka pindahkan. Box terakhir Hakyeon membawanya, dan Taekwoon mengambilnya dan meletakkanya di tempat atas.

"Selesai, kan?" tanya Taekwoon. Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Ne, terima kasih atas bantuannya!" Taekwoon terdiam.

"A.. hmm" dia tersenyum tipis lalu pergi dari hadapan Hakyeon.

.

.

Hongbin sedang mengecek perpusatakaan seperti biasa, banyak mahasiswa yang sedang membaca atau mengerjakan tugas. Hingga matanya menangkap sosok Hakyeon yang tertidur di salah satu meja. Saat mendekat pen Hakyeon yang jatuh ia pungut dan meletakkannya di samping namja manis itu, tak tahunya malah membuat namja manis itu terbangun.

"Ah, gomawo!" Hongbin hanya tersenyum, hingga matanya tak sengaja menatap sebuah brosur, senyumnya luntur secara perlahan. "LET' S STUDY ABROAD" itulah yang tertera di sana. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu pergi dari sana. Hakyeon hanya menatapnya.

.

.

Setelah kelas dosen Kim selesai, semua mahasiswa berhambur keluar kelas. Hyuk yang saat itu duduk di tempat tak jauh dari Hakyeon segera berdiri.

"Yeon-ah!" namja manis itu menoleh. Hyuk menunduk sesaat.

"Semoga sukses di Prancis!" ujar Hyuk. Hakyeon terdiam dan mengangguk. Hyuk tersenyum lalu pergi dari hadapan Hakyeon. Namja manis itu menatap kepergian Hyuk dalam diam.

.

.

Hongbin merasa hari itu hari yang buruk untuknya, namja manis itu sudah tak datang lagi ke perpustakaan. Ya, Hakyeon sudah terbang ke Prancis. Hongbin hanya menatap dalam diam meja dimana Hakyeon selalu duduk di sana.

.

Wongeun menatap kosong bunga-bunga yang biasa dipesan oleh Hakyeon. Hari itu, Hakyeon sudah tak datang lagi ke tokonya. Dia merasa ada yang hilang, hanya helaan nafas yang menemaninya.

.

Ken dan Ravi menatap dalam diam kursi di mana Hakyeon selalu duduk di sana. Tapi sekarang kursi itu kosong. Hakyeon tidak datang lagi ke tempat itu. Ken menatapnya dengan seulas senyum tipis, sedang Ravi menatap dengan pandangan sendu.

.

Taekwoon baru saja selesai menghitung. Hingga matanya tak sengaja menatap vas bunga yang kosong. Biasanya vas itu selalu diisi bunga yang dibeli oleh Hakyeon sebelum ke tempat kerjanya. Tapi sekarang vas itu kosong. Taekwoon hanya menatapnya dengan sendu.

.

Hyuk melangkah mendekati pembatas gedung. Gedung biasanya tempatnya dan Hakyeon berbicara. Sekarang tempat itu kosong, hanya ada dirinya seorang. Dia mengusap pagar pembatas itu lalu menggenggamnya. Pandangannya mendongak menatap matahari dengan tanpa senyum, hanya pandangan sendu.

.

.

END

* * *

 **untuk request-an readerdul hime belum bisa post sekarang, hime usahain setelah lebaran ffnya ada**

 **mian nee^^**


End file.
